


inky

by twelveinterror



Series: blacks and blues, blacks and reds. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ink, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writing on Skin, atsumu making jokes about passing away, ink allergy, rash, they are cowards your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveinterror/pseuds/twelveinterror
Summary: inky - as dark as ink.'hey how ya doin i just turned 16 today what do i say im a setter from hyogo inarizaki high my name is miya atsumu whats yers?''fuck off i have ink allergy'
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: blacks and blues, blacks and reds. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	inky

When the older of a pair turns sixteen, they can start communicating through ink on skin.

Growing up, Atsumu was amazed at the thought that there is someone made just for him and he was made for that someone.

He may not show it, but he was waiting for this day all his life.

It was the fifth of October, the day of Atsumu Miya's sixteenth birthday when he first wrote to his soulmate. 

He grabbed the first pen he could find and wrote in big, bold, and rushed letters.

_'hey how ya doin i just turned 16 today what do i say im a setter from hyogo inarizaki high my name is miya atsumu whats yers?'_

He expected an equally excited reply and maybe a name, after all they'll be spending their lives together.

What he didn't expect was burning red. Rash spreading like grass fire on his fore arm.

_'fuck off i have ink allergy.'_

It was the fifth of October, the day of Atsumu Miya's sixteenth birthday when he last wrote to his soulmate. 

And he hadn't written to them since then.

~

What the fuck is he going to do now? At least his soulmate could be nice enough to tell him their name and number, but they didn't.

They told him to fuck off.

He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at them, because that was indeed a cruel as fuck skin allergy. He was disappointed in himself for expecting too much. Atsumu has high expectations for everyone, himself, his brother, his team, even his soulmate. Now, his childhood fantasies were crushed by six words and nine syllables.

Technically he's allergic to ink too.

Osamu was getting love poems every night and smiley drawings on his pinky every morning, and he was told to fuck off.

Suna gloated on his first interaction with his soulmate. Apparently, he just told his name and number and his soulmate replied with theirs. They have been dating ever since.

Fate is cruel and unfair. Why make a full proof soulmate ink system but make some people allergic to ink? Some are really blessed exchanging love poems and giggling like middle schoolers at ass o'clock in the morning, while some people can't even get rest.

Atsumu isn't jealous, he doesn't acknowledge it. If he doesn't acknowledge it, it isn't real. He isn't jealous of Osamu and his soulmate. Soulmates aren't even real, he doesn't have one.

~ 

He got invited to the All Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp along with Hoshiumi Korai, Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio, and Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa Kiyoomi with his disgusting wrists. The asshole he couldn't trick with his setters dump, making Inarizaki High second to Itachiyama Academy's first.

Sakusa Kiyoomi who could dig his nastiest serves. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi who could slam the volleyball on the opposite side of the court with a spin that could make opponents cry.

Sakusa Kiyoomi who brings satisfaction to him and his perfect tosses.

Honestly, fuck him.  
Fuck him and his black hole eyes.

"Nice kill Omi - kun!" he raises his hand for a fist bump.

"That's not my name, toss higher next time."

"Nah, that one's perfect." Sakusa walked away towards the locker rooms, not even sparing a glance on his raised fist. 

They cleaned up the venue and themselves after several practice games. Dinner was being served when it was brought up.

"So Atsumu - kun, who's your soulmate." He honestly can't remember who the fuck this guy is.

"Dunno."

"You haven't talked to them?"

"Nah."

"Not even right now?" The guy opens the pen he has.

"Nah."

So this is what it feels like having your boundaries overstepped, he's going to have to look up the sky later and apologize to everyone who's boundaries he had trampled on.

The guy holds the cap less pen over his skin.

"Just a line or a little gree -"

"Listen ya scrub, I don't even know if I have one. Could ya mind yer own business and get that pen outta my face?"

The dinning hall falls into silence, only murmurs and the sound of chopsticks on bowls were heard.

~

The thing is, his soulmate could be right around the corner. Plus, they already know his name, position, school, and prefecture. Its unfair. Its like anticipating a jump scare, you'll never know when or where they'll show up. Atsumu is terrible with jump scares. Maybe his soulmate searched him up on the internet and got turned off by all the bad reviews like he's some sort of sticky hair product.

Anyways, he couldn't sleep. He walked out of the sleeping quarters to buy something from the vending machine.

"Omi - kun, yer awake!"

"No, I'm sleepwalking."

Sakusa is seated on the bench by the vending machine. He probably disinfected the area before he sat. He is wearing the neon Itachiyama jacket like a traffic enforcer's reflector at night. A white mask covering his face.

"Yer funny, ya need anythin'?"

"I bought water."

"Ice cream?"

"At midnight?"

"Nothing beats eating ice cream with a friend past midnight."

Atsumu wipes the packaging with his own wet tissues before handing it to Sakusa.

"Thanks, and who said we're friends?"

"Aren't we?"

"No?"

"Is that a question or?"

"Just shut up."

"Shutting up." He makes the zipper motion with his fingers.

He looks at the starless sky. 

"Ya know star backwards is spelled rats?"

"Oh my fucking god, can't you just shut up?"

"Not if yer jacket's reflecting the street lights."

"Continue biting on to your ice cream like the devil you are and suffer."

"But I like the teeth tingles."

"You're a disaster."

"And ya like chocolate."

"I do."

"Ya don't look like it."

They fall into silence. Atsumu was eating the tip of his cone when Sakusa stood up.

"Yer going?"

"We need to be up early."

"No thank yous?"

"Thank you, for the ice cream."

"Anytime, Omi. Hope ya dream of me."

"That's so cliche."

"Yeah, I noticed. Night then!"

"Fuck off."

~

The training camp ended with everyone in high spirits. Once they step out of this gym they are back to being rivals.

"Oi Omi - kun, ya better not lose until I beat ya!"

"Speak for yourself, Miya. I'll be waiting."

~

Both teams were exempted from playing on the first day, so they met on the second.

"Don't lose."

"Yeah, yeah."

Inarizaki High loses to Karasuno High in a grueling match. He lost on the second round, their first game. He could have not decided to do that last quick, but dwelling on his mistakes won't change the past. He'll be back, better and hungrier. 

They stayed back to watch the third round games, being Fukurodani Academy against Matsuyama Nishi Shogyo High. 

"Aren't ya gonna watch yer Omi - kun against Tamamine over there?"   
"Nah, he'll win this one."

~

Atsumu grew up.

He won the Interhigh on his third year and graduated, got scouted by a Division 2 team and worked his way up. Division 2 became Division 1, Second string became first. Now he is the starting setter for the MSBY Black Jackals. 

Atsumu's a public figure now, and if he wants little kids to look at him with awe then he needs to be admirable. He likes to think that he had matured over the years and is less of an asshole than in highschool. He learned how to filter his words, flirt with the camera, flatter the people around him, and perfected his signature chuckle, though Osamu mentioned that his fake ass laugh may fool the media but it won't work on him.

He sends his brother a fan made compilation of him laughing.

Osamu blocks him afterwards.

Of course, soulmate talk could never be avoided especially in interviews. He would say "Anyone can be my soulmate." or "I know their watching right now.", though he hasn't communicated with his soulmate since he was sixteen nor does he know if his soulmate is alive or something. Where is that asshole anyway? They should've met by now right?

Sakusa was introduced as MSBY Black Jackals newest recruit.

"Why the fuck are ya here?"

"To play, obviously."

"Why Jackals?"

"They're good."

"Woah you guys are friends?"

"Who said we're friends?"

"Aren't we?"

"We haven't seen each other in years."

"But I've been keeping tabs on ya, Mister MVP. Let's catch up!"

"Shut up, don't touch me."

"I ain't touchin' nothin'!"

As much as they threaten each other with service aces to the neck,they sync up with each other perfectly. 

Like perfectly. 

MSBY Black Jackals is on the set point against DESEO Hornets. Atsumu tosses high to the left where Sakusa was waiting.   
"Omi - kun!" He was midway through jumping, inky eyes focused on the ball, right arm streching out slamming the ball on the opposite side of the net with a spin. Sakusa lands, curls bouncing.

He knows for sure that his piss head or so Sakusa says cannot compare to those luscious curls and damn, those wrists sure are weird.

"Good work today."

"You too."

"Feels good defeating yer senpai huh?"

"Definitely."

"So can ya flop those wrists around like a T - Rex in those movies for me?"

"Fuck off, Miya."

Sakusa is always first in and out of the showers, because he doesn't want to get other people's germs. Sakusa is always first in the bus too, so he could clean his seat thoroughly before they leave. 

There is this unspoken rule where Atsumu is always the one sitting beside Sakusa.

It began when Meian forced them to sit together after a heated argument. Sakusa angrily wiped the leather seats and refused to seat near the isle, and Atsumu helped him clean, equally pissed off. 

After a while it became a norm, Sakusa cleans the seats and Atsumu helps him. Sakusa sits by the window and Atsumu by the isle.

Today is no different, Atsumu plugs in his air pods and plays his pop punk playlist. It was a long and tiring game. Maybe he should get some shut eye like Omi - kun right there. He was leaning on the glass, which he disinfected as well, he wore an eye mask along with his face mask and Atsumu wonders how the fuck could he even breathe in tho-

The bus stops on the red lights and Sakusa bumps his head on the window, hard.  
He jolts awake and irritably lifts his eye mask to his head, pushing back his hair and revealing his forehead. 

"Wow Omi, ya have nice skin."

He hums as a reply. Maybe he's too groggy to actually fuel Atsumu's fire, but Atsumu does anyway.

"Ya know, you can put yer head on my shoulder if ya want."

And does. Sakusa pulls his eye mask over his eyes brashly and leans his head on Atsumu's shoulder without any fuss.

Ever After never felt so loud on Atsumu's ears.

~

"Shion, what the fuck?"

"Shut up! they might wake up."

"Bokkun, you got photos?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Wake them up when we arrive."

~

Atsumu slams his palm on the ball and it lands out of bounds.

"Fuck!"

"What the fuck are you yelling for?"

It was 8:13 pm. on his day off when he started working on his serves. Three jump serves, three jump floaters, then jump serves again. Now its 9:15 pm. and he still isn't satisfied.

Sakusa disinfects the surface, then sets his things on the bench. He stretches and warms up.

"How long has it been?"

"An hour."

"Help me practice with serve receives."

"You won't give me a choice anyway."

He takes four steps and jumps.   
The ball lands untouched.

"What the fuck Omi - kun?"

"That was shit, even for you."

"I thought ya wanna practice?"

"And that was a mediocre serve."

"Fuck off, I'm trying okay!"

This time, he took six steps, and jumped. Sakusa just stood there and watched the ball drop.

"Shitty."

"Just go away if ya aren't gonna work yer ass off."

"Take a break, your killing yourself."

"Great way to chuck off and go."

"I'm serious."

"What're ya gonna do about it."

"I have very unflattering photos of you."

Atsumu sat down and drank from his jug. Shirt soggy from the sweat grazing his back, his arms are getting heavier by the minute.Sakusa sat next to him on the space he wiped down earlier. He was looking with questioning eyes.

"I need to get better."

"Your serves are already decent."

"I know, I just need them to be perfect."

"Aren't you always talking about how perfect your serves are?"

"But they're not perfect enough to beat Tobio - kun."

There it is.

Kageyama Tobio won the best server award of the league and not him. Wielding two weapons is just enough to be second best. And, Kageyama became part of the Olympic Volleyball Team and not him. Kinda sucks balls honestly. Now, his frustration is bleeding over and he can't even serve in a way that satisfies himself.

"If you said mastering two serves aren't good enough, then master a new one."

"Omi - ku-"

"But that's a bad idea, you can't even serve better than middle schoolers at this state."

"Shut up! Yer a genius Omi - kun!"

"I told you it's a bad idea, don't even fucking think about it."

"Nah, I'm gonna think about it day and night and research right away. Where should I start?"

"You can start by shutting up and stop ruining yourself by doing anymore practice. Go home, Miya. And you better take care of yourself. If I see lights open at midnight, I will suffocate you by shoving latex down your throat."

"Latex gloves or your condomed dic-"

"Fuck off, Miya. I'm serious."

"Now that's scary. Aight Omi - Omi, whatever ya say. Let's clean up and go home, yeah?"

"We're walking."

They fall on a steady pace. Sakusa is two steps ahead of him. Atsumu chattered about nothing and everything, while Sakusa either hums or ignores him. 

"So I told him to fuckin' go and tell him already. Ye know he used to giggle like a bitch back in high-"

He grabs Atsumu's sleeve with gloved hands and shoves him out of the way of a speeding motorcycle.

"-school. You saved my life!" he places a hand on his chest.

"Shut up, pay attention."

"All eyes on you, Omi."

"You're gonna step on dog shit." He pulls on Atsumu again, not bothering to let go on his sleeve.

"You saved my life again! I'm startin' to believe you love me enough to not leave me to die."

"I'm never walking with you again."

But they continue to do so nearly every day. Atsumu walking two steps ahead and Sakusa gloved hand on Atsumu's sleeve, looking out for speeding vehicles, dog shit, and street lamps.

~

_"What the fuck was that all about?"_

"What the fuck are ya yappin' about?"

 _"As far as I know, I don't have one. Maybe they're watchin' right now."_ Suna said, imitating his accent.

It's one in the morning and Suna had the audacity to call and wake him up just to ask about their interview that aired yesterday.

"And what about it?"

_"Your being a bitch, I swear. Don't you even write to them?"_

"I don't even know if they're alive!"

_"Can't you try again?"_

"Don't wanna."

_"What are you so scared for? You can't even tell your brother."_

"Wait, what do you know?"

_"Why?"_

"I just..." He trails off. 

What if his soulmate hates him so much, they never bothered to write again? Why? Ah yes, the allergies. And Osamu, Osamu is basically inlove with someone he never met and he's thriving and happy. But what about him? He who's second best, second happiest, and Sakusa's second favorite teammate with Hinata being first. He couldn't admit to himself that Osamu is living the happier life making food that brings joy to people. How does a professional volleyball player even help the economy?

He stuffs his face on to his pillow.

_"You got quiet."_

"Shut up, I'm thinkin'."

_"I think you need a little push."_

"Yeah on a cliff side."

_"Let's make a bet."_

"On?"

_"Our next game. If I win, you draw a dick on your face."_

"I'll totally win and make you and Motoya - kun get matching tats."

_"Deal."_

~

He has to win this game or else he's screwed. He can't have both a marker dick and rashes on his face. 

"Omi - kun!" He sets to the left, where Sakusa was waiting. 

He jumps and slams the ball past Suna's block. Komori dove to retrieve it, but was seconds too late.

Sakusa raked his hand on his head, pushing back the curls that fell on his face. Sweat glistening on his cheekbones, breath heaving as he smirks at Komori.

And wow that's sexy.

The MSBY Black Jackals won against EJP Raijin and Atsumu never felt happier.

"Nice kill!" He raised his hands in front of him, and for a second he forgot how Sakusa hates high fives.

But he didn't expect palms slapping against his.

"Omi - san, me too!"

Sakusa goes straight to the locker room and ignores Hinata.

Atsumu convinced Osamu to help him prepare food for their celebratory dinner at his apartment, mainly because Sakusa doesn't trust him in the kitchen, but also because he doesn't have the energy to make dinner for a dozen full grown professional volleyball players.

"And you invited Sunarin?"

"'Course I did, I won against him."

"Ain't that rude. Wait you're actually wipin' down chairs now? That's new."

"Omi is comin' tonight, better safe than sorry."

They all arrived just in time for dinner. Laughter filling the room. Everyone was high on victory. Compliments were thrown on the food they made.

"I thought ya don't wanna eat anything I make?"

"Fuck off, Miya let me eat pesto in peace."

"I made that using these hands."

"Don't remind me."

Everyone is exceptionally lively tonight, even Sakusa who was sitting next to Komori. They exchanged embarrassing stories of each other. As time passed drinks got involved, only Atsumu, Osamu, Bokuto, Komori, Suna, Hinata, and Sakusa remained.

"What were you guys even betting on?"

"If I win, Tsumu draws a dick on his face."

"And if I win, he gets a tat."

"So if Suna - san won, Atsumu - san and his soulmate get a dick to the face?"

"Yeah."

"Wait do you even have a soulmate?"

"I don't!"

"You don't?"

"I don't know!"

Atsumu gulped his beer. After five bottles, Suna sat next to him and placed a marker in between them.

"Aight, what do ya want?"

"You to man up."

"The deal's done."

"Yeah Motoya and I chose our tattoo design, and I am the one getting it for us."

He points the marker at him like a knife. Atsumu flinches back. Suna uncaps the marker.

"Hey buddy, calm down." He stood up and slowly backed away. His head spinning as he ran to Hinata. He grabs Hinata's shoulders and peeked from behind him.

"Atsumu - san?"

"Sho - kun, Sunarin's bein' a bitch!"

"And you're being a coward! Hinata grab him, please!"

"No!"

Hinata being the angel that he is,locked Atsumu in place. Suna slid his sleeve up and slowly swiped the marker on his skin. Before anyone could see red spreading on his skin, he pulls his sleeve down.

He grabbed another bottle and ran out to his balcony. Black and red marked his skin, like blood spreading on clothing.

The door slides open and he scrammed to cover his arm.

"Why are ya here?"

"Making sure my setter doesn't fall."  
"I'll only fall for ya, Omi. Hold on." 

He gets a clean rag hanging on the clothesline and wiped the chair next to him down. Sakusa sprays it with a bottle of alcohol from his pocket. Atsumu folds the rag clean side out and wipes the chair dry.

"You're drunk."

"On you."

"Fuck off."

"That's what my soulmate last said to me." Atsumu giggles.

Sakusa picked on his sweater, eyes widening like a black hole that sucks your life force in.

"Ya have pretty eyes, Omi - Omi. They're very inky, you know? Like ink."

"What?"

"They told me to fuck off. Hey yer plants are growing well." Atsumu points at the next door balcony, which is owned by Sakusa.

"I thought you don't have one."

"I do jus' don't talk to 'em. Look!" He pulled his sleeve up and showed off his rashed forearm with a long stripe of black. "We have ink allergy. I don't wanna hurt them."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Of fucking course I am."

"Then... suck it up."

"Can't I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Cuz' what if they hate me?"

"Can't say no to that you're the worst." 

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then why do you look at me like I'm dog shit or something?"

"No I don't."

"If not, then what the fuck is it?"

He gets no reply, only Sakusa staring at him with eyes darker than the starless sky.

"Ya know star backwards is spelled rats?" He cups his hands over his mouth. "Okay, okay. Shutting up now."

Sakusa laughs. Not a snort behind a mask like whenever Atsumu does some type of bullshit, it's deep, airy and was heard only by Atsumu. Sakusa ditched his mask tonight, and he could clearly the curve of his lips.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if we're soulmates?"

He laughs again, louder this time.

"Clownery of the fucking year."

  
The next day wakes up on his couch with red and fading black.  
Someone tried to scrub the ink off his arm.   
His soulmate is alive, well, and maybe scrubbing the hell of his arm right now. Atsumu rubs his arm with alcohol and it disappears.  
What if Sakusa is indeed his soulmate? He never talks about his soulmate either, and he didn't push him off the balcony last night when he said it'll be funny if they're soulmates. 

Sakusa being his soulmate explains a lot, like how he has the urge to gouge out Sakusa's inky black hole eyes and keep them in a jar. Now, that's messed up. 

His head was spinning, heart was pounding, and his mouth tastes like bad mornings, but he needs to suck it up. He grabs the glass of water on the coffee table and drinks.

He draws on his palms, but Sakusa was always wearing gloves.

He draws on his arm, but Sakusa was never seen without his traffic enforcer windbreaker.

He draws on his thigh, but they both prefer to wear thigh high knee pads during practice.

He could draw on his face then wash the ink quickly, but he doesn't need red painting his gorgeous face.

Red and black stained his skin for weeks without even catching Sakusa slipping.

Why is he even bundled up in the middle of summer? Ah yes, germs. And maybe, just maybe, he's as scared as he is. 

Atsumu is so sure Sakusa is his soulmate, and all he needs is confirmation from the man himself.

~

The MSBY Black Jackals won against Schweiden Adlers. He finally beat Kageyama Tobio and debuted his hybrid serve.

Atsumu was signing merch for a kid when he saw Sakusa heading towards the locker room. He excused himself and went after him. 

Sakusa was halfway through removing his soggy jersey and Atsumu hurriedly drew on his own chest.

"Omi." 

Sakusa turned to him, shirtless with a large messy cross on his left boob matching Atsumu's.

"So you knew?"

"Why the fuck didn't ya tell me?"

"Got frightened and our first meeting was shit."

"Ya told me to fuck off!"

"And you spilled strawberry smootie on me!"

"You we're the one who knew who I was all along, I had to live in fear for my life. We met numerous times and ya didn't tell me!"

"Stop being dramatic, you ought to know anyway."

"Yeah like since two months ago, and you knew for seven years!"

"I can't believe I'm fated to a disaster like you."

"Yeah, are we gonna date or?"

"I don't know, I thought I could keep it a secret for thirty years."

"Okay, fuck you."

They fall in silence, shoulders growing cold from drying sweat and the air-conditioning. This time, Atsumu is scowling while Sakusa is laughing his ass off. It's the prettiest sound ever.

"So can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Understandable, be my boyfriend?"

"You won't give me a choice anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a series lol  
> what if i make sakusa's pov? posting thanks for reading♡ 
> 
> listened to ever after - mariana's trench a lot while writing
> 
> i am @twelveinterror on twitter come talk to me hshhs


End file.
